Too Hot to Handle
by Kate Roberts
Summary: Catherine proves to be a little too hot for Greg


**Please don't hate me! I've had this idea in my head for a little while now and I couldn't get rid of it :P so yeah....Catherine and Greg hehe**

**Thank you Andry for BETAing**

**and yes a lil bit of GSR for Honor ;)**

**Disclaimer - i own NOTHING :)...enjoy!**

* * *

Greg watched as Catherine danced with Sara and Wendy, evidently enjoying herself. He had often fantasized about his supervisor. Catherine was an incredibly attractive woman, even if she was older than him. In his mind, she would be the perfect cougar. Greg thought of Catherine's past from time to time, how she had been a dancer and he often wondered what it would have been like to watch her dance.

"Hello boys." Catherine said as she walked up to their table. She grabbed a shooter off the table and downed it. She looked pretty tipsy, which was immensely unusually for Catherine.

"Cath, I think you had a little too much." Nick laughed.

"No." Catherine replied, sticking her tongue out. "I'm a little drunk, but I can still control my actions." The guys laughed as Catherine took a small step backwards and almost tumbled onto the table.

"I think it may be time to go home." Wendy laughed helping Catherine stand again.

"Stupid shoes." The redhead mumbled looking at her feet. "Who's driving?" she asked taking her keys out of her purse. Nick put his hands up, he'd had a few drinks, Hodges did the same as well as Ray. Catherine turned to the girls.

"Cath, we've all had as much as you." Sara pointed out. She was sitting on Grissom's lap with her arms around his neck.

"I didn't have anything." Greg mumbled. They all turned to look at him. He cleared his throat and stood up. "I can drive you home, Catherine." She looked at him with a grin and handed him her keys.

"See you guys later." Greg said as he followed the redhead. Her red dress danced around her knees with each step she took, the silky material clinging to her waist. Greg's eyes were glued to Catherine's tush, it had a certain sway as she walked.

"You checking me out Greg?" Catherine asked looking over her shoulder.

"No." Greg replied too quickly, proving to her was. Catherine stopped and walked up to Greg. She slid an arm under his, placed her head against Greg's shoulder and smiled as they continued their journey.

"Where are you parked?" Greg asked. He loved being around Catherine, but she was so close to him; he could smell her perfume and feel her hand on his.

"There." She said pointing to the farthest, darkest corner of the parking garage. Catherine's hand slid out of his and gently brushed the front of his pants where an obvious bump was present. The redhead stopped walking and looked at him.

"Greg, are you…" She began with a grin. Greg didn't know what to say or where to look. He shook his head, hoping the ride to Catherine's wouldn't be long so he could rush home and take care of the problem. She turned to stand in front of him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"That's okay, I am, too." She whispered in his ear. Greg let out a small whimper as Catherine's warm breath made contact with his ear. He pushed her away and walked towards her car, a few steps ahead. When they reached the black SUV, Greg walked to the passenger's side, ready to open the door for Catherine. She walked up to him with lustful eyes and smiled.

"What's wrong, you don't want…" She began suggestively taking a step towards him.

"No, Catherine, I don't think it's a good idea." Greg said putting his hands up on her shoulders, keeping her at a distance.

"Aw, but I was hoping for a little fun." Catherine said placing her hand ever so softly on Greg's package. He moaned quietly and looked at Catherine. She looked hot and ready for it, but he couldn't take advantage of her.

"You're drunk, Catherine," Greg said, "We can't do this." He added pushing her hand away. His erection was now pushing against his zipper even more, making it painful.

"Come on Greg, we're alone, it's dark, no one will ever know." Catherine said again, taking another step forward. "Take me now, right here, against the car." Greg shook his head again. He couldn't believe his stupid he was for turning down an opportunity like this. He turned around and started towards the driver's side of the car.

"Last chance, Greg, it's now or never." She purred. As he turned around to tell Catherine he would love to be with her but he didn't feel it was right, he noticed she had unzipped the dress and taken it off her shoulders; she was now only holding it in front of her breasts with her hands. Every part in Greg's brain that had told him this was wrong shut off. He walked up to the supervisor, cupped her cheeks and pulled her face to his. He couldn't help but moan as his lips touched hers. Her hand immediately made their way to his hair, letting the top of her dress fall to her waist. Catherine's lips moved to Greg's neck as his hands slid down to her tush and then to her thighs.

"Against the car?" Catherine whispered against Greg's neck.

"You asked for it." He said lifting her and pressing her against the car. Their lips crashed again and Greg's tongue forced its way in Catherine's mouth. He could taste the cosmopolitan she had had but there was also a taste that was pure Catherine Willows, a taste that made him moan loudly. Catherine took it to herself to pull her dress up to her waist, exposing her thighs. Her hands then snaked down Greg's chest and quickly undid the belt and button of his pant.

"God." Greg sighed as Catherine pulled down his pants and boxers, freeing his erection.

"Oh, my God!" Catherine giggled looking down.

"What?" Greg asked.

"I will never think of you as little Greggo again." She whispered brushing her thong covered core against the tip of his cock. They both moaned loudly and Greg moved a hand over her thigh. He pushed her underwear to the side and with a swift thrust he was buried deep inside her. The movement slammed Catherine against the car. The redhead moaned loudly and looked at Greg with a lustful smile. He placed both hands on her ass and held on tight as he began pumping his hips. His eyes fell her breasts, they were slightly moving every time he thrust into her. He could feel the material of her skirt against his thighs as he moved between her legs.

"Oh, Greg, faster, harder, more." Catherine as she tangled her fingers in Greg's hair. The younger man obeyed, making her slightly whimper. She tilted her pelvis so Greg would brush her g-spot with every thrust. Greg watched as Catherine's hand slid down between them and she started teasing her clit.

"Holy fuck!" Greg squeaked.

"I'm so close Greg." Catherine moaned. He pushed harder into her a few times and listened as she cried out his name. Her walls clamped down on him and showered his dick with her juices. Greg slammed into Catherine one last time, releasing his seed into her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close, his member still inside her. Greg placed his head on Catherine's shoulder, still amazed at what had just happened.

"Oh, Greg! You're amazing, so good." She breathes into his ear.

"You are…incredible." Greg said. He used his nose to push the damp hair from her neck and placed soft kisses against it. They stayed still for a few more minutes, kissing and waiting for their breathing to return to normal.

"Greg, I really need to get home now." Catherine whispered into his ear.

"Sorry." Greg said pulling away, his member slipping out of her. He placed Catherine on the ground and pulled his pants up again. He watched in the corner of his eye as the redhead pulled her dress over her breasts again, realising he hadn't gotten to completely satisfy his fantasies. He opened the car door and let her in.

On the ride home, neither of them spoke. Greg just kept replaying the scene in his head, afraid he'd forget the details. The touch and feel of Catherine's skin, her breath against his neck and then her warmth around him. He pulled into her driveway and stopped the car.

"I'll call a cab to get home." He smiled looking at her. Catherine nodded. They both got out of the car and Greg walked her to the front door. He made sure she unlocked it and stepped inside.

"Greg?" She asked before closing the door. He turned and looked at her. "This never happened." Catherine said.

"What never happened?" Greg replied looking at her. Catherine smiled and nodded.

"Good night." She whispered closing the door.

"G'night." Greg said walking away with his memories.

* * *

**hehe, please leave a review if you liked...not hateful reviews please!**

**Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
